Half-Life: Sudden FEAR
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After facing all odds in the city of Fairport, Michael Becket is now given a new mission from a new employer...
1. Chapter 1

Half-Life: Sudden FEAR

Author's Note: This is an AU Fanfic starring Micheal Becket from FEAR 2 being taken by the Gman from his timeline and placed into the future two days after the destruction of the City 17 super portal to aid the resistance at White Forest. Becket will be twenty five years old in this story. Becket's equipment will be what he used in FEAR 2, he will have the same body armor and uniform as seen from his character model in FEAR 3. His face will look as it did from the third game and his weapons will be the same ones that he used in FEAR 2, a Patten PK470 Assault Rifle and a Seegert ACM46 9mm Pistol. I'm also giving Becket the same visor that he used in FEAR 2 for his HUD, however, instead of being called a visor, I'm going to give it a proper name: TactiGoggles. It might sound like a weird name, even if they aren't goggles (but they're not exactly a visor either) and look more like teched out sunglasses for the Army. The TactiGoggles will have both a flashlight, or headlamp, whichever you'd prefer, and infrared night vision. Becket's voice will sound exactly in FEAR 3, I didn't like how they killed him off, I also didn't like how FEAR 3 turned out, and I think they could have done better. But it doesn't matter now! because I'm giving you this. You know the drill: Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Recruitment

Seargent Michael Becket awoke with a gasp, he looked around and saw that he was still strapped in the same chair inside the Telesthetic Amplification Device that _he_ was going to use to destroy Alma. But that was before the _former_ CEO of Armacham Technology Corporation, Genevieve Aristide, had interrupted what he and First Lieutenant Kierra Stokes had shut down the amplifier. As a result of Aristide's actions, which included shooting Stokes so she wouldn't stop Aristide from trying to _contain_ Alma, Becket failed to destroy the ghostly psychic, Aristide escaped, and Alma had become pregnant after she raped Micheal Becket while he was fighting a phantom hallucination of his squad mate Sgt. Harold Keegan.

Becket then heard the sound of the amplifier's controls being used almost as if someone was trying to open the dome he was in. The chamber opened with a man standing on the catwalk as it was approaching Becket. The man in question was wearing a blue business suit with a red tie, black shoes, and had a briefcase with a logo that Becket couldn't quite make out. Although he was wearing a pin on his suit that resembled the American flag. Becket could only assume that the man was either a Government agent or some type of an accountant.

Becket tried to speak, but he couldn't move his mouth. In fact, all he could do was move his eyes. It was like his body was frozen. Once the blue suited man was standing in front of Becket, who was still bound to the chair, he then straightened his tie before speaking in a voice so sinister it would send a shiver down his spine, "Good evening, Sergeant Becket. You don't know me but I have need of your services." All that Becket could do was listen since he was still paralyzed and bound to the chair.

The man continued to speak, "Given the trauma you have experienced, I wouldn't doubt that you won't accept. Which is why my employers have given me the option of choosing for you. However, you are not the only one that I've recruited. There are two others, one of them is military like yourself."

"Get ready, Sergeant. It's time to go to war." Becket soon felt a warm feeling as a flash of green light appeared around him, suddenly every thing went black.

Becket awoke to find himself sitting against a tree in the middle of a forest he doesn't recognize. He then noticed he was not wearing his visor, he looked around and saw it resting on a rock next to him along with his PK470 Assault Rifle. Becket picked up both of them, and placed his TactiGoggles over his eyes. He checked his rifle to find it had a full magazine, even though his hud showed how much ammo was loaded as well as the total amount in reserve.

Sergeant Becket also found his Seegert ACM46 9mm pistol in the holster on his right hip. When he pulled it out his hud showed that he had full ammo for it as well as the rifle. He reholstered the sidearm and shouldered his Patten and began to make his way out of the forest in hopes of finding civilization and to link up with friendly forces. As he was walking he spoke to himself wondering, "Why is it always me who has to deal with this crap?"

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Author's Note: Back to work! Also be ready for a certain squad mate of Becket's to appear.

* * *

Becket POV: I continued my trek through the unknown forest until I came to the edge of it and saw a road leading in two directions and a river on the other side of the ride behind a wooden fence. I was just about to step onto the road when I heard the click of a gun right behind me.

A Latino voice that sounded all to familiar to me suddenly spoke, "Unless you really are a soldier with the U.S., I'd suggest you drop the rifle!" Instead of turning around and risking the idea of getting shot I simply replied with: "Why? I thought you said I was a badass." All I heard was: "Becket?! I thought you were dead!" Then I felt myself get turned towards whoever threatened me and was suddenly face to face with my squad's APC driver and the only other member of the Dark Signal Squad aside from me. "Hey Manny, It's good to see you." I said to my fellow Sergeant, Manny Morales.

* * *

Normal POV: Manny then said: "Well I'd like to keep chatting about our little reunion party, but we've got to get to White Forest." "What's White Forest?" Said Becket. Manny turned and looked at Becket and said: "I don't know. It's something I heard about while tinkering with the radio in our APC." Becket looked at Manny and thought something was off. "Manny...did a man in a blue suit pay you a visit?" Becket asked which caused Manny to flinch confirming Becket's theory.

"Yes. He came to see me after you and Stokes disappeared inside the reactor on Still Island." Said Manny. "I don't know what he meant by saying 'you're going to be on a trip for for sometime' and the next thing I remember was waking up in the Carrier and finding out I was in the middle of this forest before finding you." Becket was surprised from how scared Manny sounded. Then Becket spoke up and said: "Alright, let's get the APC and head for White Forest. Maybe we can find friendly forces there."

And without another word they made their way to the vehicle they desired and entered it. As they made their way to White Forest, Becket began to rub the side of his head feeling slightly dizzy. He quickly brushed it off and decided to get some sleep drowning out the hum of the APC's engine and the crunch of gravel beneath the tires.

Little did they know that they were being watched as they made their way to their objective...

To Be Continued?


End file.
